1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel chromophoric compounds and to a process for their preparation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chromophoric compounds, in particular nonlinear optical chromophores, represent the essential component for so-called organic conductors, i.e. for electrically conductive materials. Organic conductors are used for electrooptical and photonic components, in particular switches, and in areas of information processing and integrated optics, such as optical chip-to-chip connections, waveguiding in electrooptical layers, in the optical signal processing in sensors, and the like.
In general, chromophoric systems have conjugated .pi.-electron systems in the molecule and carry electron donors or acceptors in suitable positions of the .pi.-electron system. NLO-active chromophores attracting great interest are those having a high dipole moment .mu., a high hyperpolarizability .beta. and suitable absorption properties .lambda. as well as a high nonlinear optical activity. For the various areas of use, they should also have high thermostability. However, the systems known from the prior art are very sensitive to high temperatures.